


For you

by seraphwrites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anzu best wingman, Astronomy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Stars, just a smidge, or best wing girl, slight angst, subakoga, subakoga rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphwrites/pseuds/seraphwrites
Summary: Koga attempts to impress his shiny boyfriend, but ends up embarrassing himself.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> my second subakoga fic!!! And it’s definitely longer than my first bc I went a little too hard on this one that my subakoga heart jumped out. If there are any mistakes please let me know! I wrote this running on fumes so pls correct anything <3

It was unusual, the ginger boy thought to himself. It’s been several months since Subaru had asked Koga out, but Koga was never one to ask the boy on a date.  Subaru, of course, squealed in agreement after Koga’s, reluctant, question tackling the wolf boy into a hug, only for the other to dodge and immediately feel bad after Subaru ended up on the ground. 

“When?! After school today?!” The redhead exclaimed recovering faster than he probably should have, “N-no!! T-this weekend...Saturday night...” Koga stammered through gritted teeth, he was trying his best to give back to Subaru after all he’s done since they’ve started dating, so he was going to surprise him with this date plan and he was sure of it.

That Friday after school Koga found himself in a bookstore searching through the shelves. “Damn! Is it this hard to find one book?!” He whisper-shouted, mostly, to himself, but it was a little more like shouting than whispering. “I’m surprised to see you here!” A voice rang next to him. “Wh-?!” Koga whipped around to see who the voice belonged to only to see a short girl with blue eyes, too similar to his boyfriends. 

“Anzu?! You’re here too..?” He managed to get out after he calmed down from the shock over her just _appearing_. 

“Yea! I’m looking for a few books that the student council asked me to grab. What are you looking for? I’m quite familiar with this shop, so I think I could help!” She politely gave a closed eyed smile.

“Nah, ‘s nothin’ really, just browsing.” The grey haired dismissed, looking to the ground shuffling his feet a bit. 

“Really? Because just a second ago I heard you curse to yourself about not being able to find something.”

‘Damn,’ he thought, ‘why does she gotta meddle with everything.’ 

Looking towards the small girl, who in turn smiled a bit seeming to say “just let me help you”, he sighed and gave in. 

“Fine! I was just lookin’ for a book that’d tell me a bit about stars an’ shit.” He finally huffed out, turning towards Anzu, and right when he admitted what he needed, the brown haired girl smirked for just a second. 

“Oi! I saw that and it’s not what you think!!” He yelled, blushing and waving a fist in the air towards her. “Of course! You just want to read up on stars because they’re interesting right?” She, once again, smiled innocently, but of course she knew exactly what was happening.

“Y-yea, interesting alright..” The boy said with sarcasm in his tone. He just wanted the book and leave, his face was burning enough and it’s _totally_ because the bookstore had limited air conditioning. 

After a few more snarky remarks between the two, Anzu led him towards the back of the store where all the astronomy books resided. 

“Here’s a few, there’s ones on just general star knowledge or ones that talk about all the different constellations or...” the girl rambled on about all the different “star books”, as Koga said, that you could almost see steam coming from his ears. 

“Just the one that has the most information!” At this point her words were in through one ear out the other, he really didn’t think finding some information about your loved ones favorite things was this hard.

“Alright,” Anzu said bending down to the last shelf to grab the biggest book Koga probably has seen, “Then I would suggest getting this atlas!” she shoved it towards the boy’s hands, nearly knocking him over once he held the book. “No way! This is way too big, is there really that much information on the stupid stars in the sky?!” 

He says “stupid”, but in reality whenever he happens to look up at the twinkling night sky he’s always reminded of the sparkling boy that managed to steal his heart. 

“You never know when you’re going to need certain info! Just trust me.” Anzu says winking and smiling, urging the boy more to just buy the book, “Plus this is the cheapest astronomy atlas they have here.” She slapped the hardcover book in Koga’s hands.

He sighed giving in and walked with Anzu to the checkout line. Once everything was paid for, Anzu saying she could put it on the student councils tab with all of the books she’s buying for them, but Koga refusing because he wants to use his own money on this “gift”, they leave the store and parted ways. 

“Good luck!” the girl called back to Koga, waving and smiling. Koga blushed once again yelling, “The hell do I need luck for?!” He swore he could hear her giggle even though she was already out of his hearing distance. 

After returning home that evening Koga settled down on his bed next to a snoring Leon and got to work studying his newly acquired atlas. The book went on and on about certain different constellations, all the types of stars and even a bit of info on some planets. To say the least, Koga’s new notebook, that he bought along with the atlas, was nearly filled entirely out with notes on this small subject of stars. 

‘All of this for one date, huh?’ He thought to himself, but he believed it would be worth it in the end, he hoped. 

When Saturday evening came along, Subaru and Koga met up at a local fast food restaurant to have a small meal before the date. 

“Aww, Gami-san you really didn’t have to take me out to dinner!” Subaru squealed, blushing and holding his face swinging back and forth like those cliche anime girl moves. Koga clicked his tongue grumbling, “Stop actin’ like a girl! I was just hungry and the sun still has to set, so we’re killin’ time!” He pushed Subaru into the chain restaurant while the other just giggled to himself. After they ordered some food, they sat at a booth in the corner of the restaurant and started quietly eating together. 

“You know,” Subaru spoke up after awhile, “I’m like suuuper happy Gami-san asked me out today! At first, I kind of thought you didn’t really want to go out with me because of your hesitant answer, but now I don’t feel that way anymore because of today! Thank you!” He smiled brightly. Almost too brightly that Koga had to shield his eyes from his beaming smile.

Now the boy had a pit in his stomach, ‘I really made him feel that way?’ he thought to himself feeling more and more guilty for not doing this before.

“I’m just tryin’ to do my part too..” Koga mumbled quietly to himself, sinking into the seat a bit. Subaru noticed this and tilted his head, “Gami-san? Is there something wrong?” 

Snapping out of his funk he sat up straighter, “N-Not at all! Now let’s finish our food, the moon is almost out.” He said quickly trying to dismiss his thought by shoveling the rest of his food in his mouth. Subaru still had a feeling something was wrong and kept his gaze on his partner for a little longer with worry in his eyes, but finished his food after as the other requested. 

They were finally done with their small, but calorie filled meal and headed towards a little hiking trail. After walking for a few minutes with small chat and their hands joined, again reluctantly on Koga’s side, they had made it up a hill. 

Koga suddenly stated, “It’s here.” and led the other towards a tiny grassy patch on top of the hill and sat down. Subaru excitedly joined him on the ground getting as close as possible, “This is so nice! With the breeze, the great view of the sky and being with you!” The blue eyed boy happily exclaimed, eyes shining like the stars in the sky. 

“Good. It’s nice to see that you like it.” Koga, ever so slightly, smiled and laid down onto his back, patting the spot next to him inviting Subaru to lay with him. The bright boy gasped and dove to the spot next to Koga, squeezing right against him. 

“Look.” Koga said pointing to the sky, interrupting Subaru’s happy noises from being next to him. He twisted his body so that he was now laying on his back as well and gasped. 

“This is...so sparkly!!” The boy exclaimed loudly, putting his hands up as to attempt to touch the stars. 

“Did you bring me here for this?! I’m so happy!” 

Koga smiled and gazed toward the very ecstatic boy then shifted his gaze back to the sky. “Y’know, there are a whole bunch of different size stars.” Subaru tore his gaze from the bright stars towards Koga making a quizzical face. The other noticing his gaze cleared his throat and blushed a bit, “Like there are dwarf stars, giant stars, and even supergiant stars.” 

He noticed how the other boy was quiet, but still staring at him so he continued, “Some are even different colors, there’s red ones, blue, brown and white ones...but there aren’t any green stars.” Blushing harder now since the previously loud boy has gone quiet, Koga got a bit embarrassed, but he still spilled out his newly acquired information he got the night before. 

“Even some of the stars that you can see now are probably dead, since they’re so many light years away, so it takes awhile to fade out on our side.” By this point Koga has shared so many facts that he’s almost ran out, and he had a notebook full of them. The older boy was still silent next to him, but he was way to embarrassed to look him in the eye now. What if he thought he went way over board with this? What if he thought this was way too cheesy and was secretly cringing to himself? What if- 

All those thoughts abruptly stopped when he felt something slam into him. Making a shocked noise he looked down seeing Subaru burying his face into his chest and wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him into a hug. 

“Oi!! What are you doing?! You’re squeezing too hard!” Koga shouted, making a feeble attempt to get free from the boys hold. Struggling for a few seconds, Koga decides he’s not getting anywhere, so admits defeat and places a hand on Subaru’s head that’s still buried into his chest. 

They stay there for a bit, wallowing in each other’s embrace, Koga petting Subaru’s head ever so slightly, until Subaru finally lifts his head towards the other having the biggest smile on his face. 

“I’m really happy, Gami-san! Like super happy that my body moved to you on its own!” He giggled more and smiled at the even more flustered boy underneath him. 

“Did you do all this for me? Even the star facts part?” Koga slowly nodded, not being able to hide his blush anymore, since his hands where occupied by Subaru and said boy was right by his face. 

“I don’t even know the first things about stars! So when you kept talking about them I was amazed!” It was now Koga’s turn to look at him quizzically. He tilted his head a bit asking, “Don’t you like stars because they interest you?” 

“I like stars because they’re so shiny!” 

Koga mentally facepalmed, sure he planned this so he could impress his boyfriend with his knowledge of stars too, but he doesn’t know the first things about them! Flushing red as a tomato, Koga squirms in Subaru’s hold feeling way too embarrassed. 

“Let go! The date is over!” Subaru, now holding onto Koga like his life depended on it, pushed his face back into Koga’s chest and shouted back, “No! I wanna stay like this forever!” 

The two of them, now almost wrestling, wriggled for a few minutes until Koga gave in, once again, but turned to lay on his stomach this time to hide his burning face. Subaru giggled and placed his cheek onto the others back and squeezed him again. “Gami-san really loves me huh~?” He spoke in a singsong voice, snuggling deeper into his back. “Shut your mouth!” Koga screamed from underneath him. 

They stayed like that until midnight, halfway through Koga turned back over so Subaru could lay on his chest again and they both cuddled the night away. 


End file.
